One Twisted, Crazy World
by Shimmering Sapphire
Summary: New friends arrived a year earlier for the Powerpuff Girls. Bree, Jackie, and Claire were close siblings and when they were hit by the white light they were changed into the Shiny Powerpuff Girls and became friends with Momoko, Kauro, and Miyako. Now with six they though they could defeat anything, but they were wrong when their counterparts showed up at their high school.
1. Profile Descriptions

SHINY POWERPUFF GIRLS Z

Name: Bree Anders

Age: 15

Appearance: Brunette hair and navy blue eyes that sparkle like gems in the sunlight. She has a slim figure. Size C bra. She has a model's body while she is also tall. She is 5'6 feet.

Background: She was usually the most responsible since she was the oldest. She has a twin named Jackie then a sister that is three hours younger named Claire. She is very creative and she is usually the one who leads her sisters since they are usually immature and irresponsible. She knows how to have fun with her sisters who she loves with all her heart.

Super heroine name: Sparkling Sapphire

Part: Leader and fastest

Appearance: Brunette hair with a strip of sparkly navy blue highlighting it.

Outfit: Sparkly (navy blue sparkles) black short shorts, navy blue tank top with a denim jacket over it with a sparkly S on the left side of their chest, knee high black boots with navy blue laces and bottom part.

Counterpart: Glowing Blaze/Devon

Name: Jackie Anders

Age: 15

Appearance: Brunette hair and silver eyes that sparkle like gems in the sunlight. She has an hourglass figure. Size D bra. She has a model's body while she is average height. She is 5'5 feet.

Background: She is the second oldest. She is a great singer along with her sisters but she can hold the longest notes although Bree is close. She is never allowed to be in charge after the incident where she food poisoned her sisters and injured herself and them. She is irresponsible most times and really immature.

Super heroine name: Shimmering Crystal

Part: Fighter

Appearance: Brunette hair with a strip of sparkly silver highlighting it.

Outfit: Sparkly (silver sparkles) black short shorts, silver tank top with a denim jacket over it with a sparkly S on the left side of her chest, knee high black boots with silver laces and bottom.

Counterpart: Gleaming Blake/ Cole

Name: Claire Anders

Age: 15

Appearance: Brunette hair and orangish-yellow eyes that sparkle like gems in the sunlight. She has an petite figure. Size B bra. She has a model's body while she is small height. She is 4'8 feet.

Background: She is the youngest sibling. She is also the craziest. She loves sports and band. She usually gets herself into trouble bringing her sisters along with her. She loves food and if you call her cute you better run especially if she had a lot of sugar. She is known to attack fiercely especially to Jackie.

Super heroine name: Glimmering Topaz

Part: Sweetest and energetic

Appearance: Brunette hair with a strip of sparkly orangish-yellow highlighting it.

Outfit: Sparkly (orangish-yellow sparkles) black short shorts, orangish-yellow tank top with a denim jacket over it with a sparkly S on the left side of their chest, knee high black boots with orangish-yellow laces and bottom part.

Counterpart: Lighted Frost/ Derek

POWERPUFF GIRLS Z

Name: Momoko

Appearance: Auburn hair and pink eyes. She has a slender figure. Size D bra. She has a model's body and is tall height. She is 5'6.

Background: She is no longer boy-crazy, but still adores her sweets. She has a fast metabolism along with all the other girls. She is the leader out of her group and usually works with Bree. She gets along with everyone.

Super heroine name: Hyper Blossom

Part: Leader

Counterpart: Hard Brick/ Masahiro

Name: Kauro

Appearance: Black hair and lime green eyes. She has an athletic figure. Size C bra. She has a model's body and is average height. She is 5'2.

Background: She loves all sports and enjoys skateboarding. She loves to win and absolutely hates losing. She loves meat and loves to kick ass, especially villains. She is stubborn and has a short temper.

Super heroine name: Powered Buttercup

Part: fighter and strongest

Counterpart: Strong Butch/ Kyo

Name: Miyako

Age: 15

Appearance: Blonde hair and baby blue eyes. She has a petite figure. Size B bra. She has a model's body and is short. She is 4'9.

Background: She loves all animals and art. She can be very emotional and is very gentle. If she is angered she will not to be one to be messed with. She now knows how to stand up for herself, but she still depends on her friends.

Super heroine name: Rolling Bubbles

Part: Sweetest and fastest

Counterpart: Explosive Boomer/ Riko

SHINING ROWDYRUFF BOYS

Name: Devon

Age: 16

Appearance: Brunette hair and navy blue eyes. He has a toned body and has a six pack. He is very muscular.

Background: He was usually the most responsible since he was the oldest. He is the oldest triplet. His brothers are Derek and Cole. He is very creative and she is usually the one who leads his brothers since they are usually immature and irresponsible. He knows how to have fun with his brothers who he has a brotherly bond with.

Super hero name: Glowing Blaze

Part: Leader and fastest

Appearance: Brunette hair with a strip of sparkly navy blue highlighting it.

Outfit: Black denim jeans with a sliver chain hanging over the left pocket. A navy blue tank top with a black biker's jacket over it. Lastly, black sneakers with navy blue laces and bottoms.

Counterpart: Sparkling Sapphire / Bree

Name: Cole

Age: 16

Appearance: Brunette hair and gray eyes. He has a toned body and has a six pack. He is very muscular. He is 6'5

Background: He is the second oldest. He is a great singer along with his brothers, but he is the best rapper although Devon is close. He is never allowed to be in charge after the incident where he broke some of his brother's bones and some of his own too. He is irresponsible most times and really immature.

Super hero name: Gleaming Blake

Part: fighter

Outfit: Black denim jeans with a sliver chain hanging over the left pocket. A grey tank top with a black biker's jacket over it. Lastly, black sneakers with grey laces and bottoms.

Counterpart: Shimmering Crystal/ Jackie

Name: Derek

Age: 16

Appearance: Brunette hair and gray eyes. He has a toned body and has a six pack. He is very muscular. He is 5'8

Background: He is the youngest sibling. He is also the craziest. He loves soccer and band. He usually gets himself into trouble bringing his brothers along with her. He loves food and if you call him cute you better run especially if he had a lot of sugar. He is known to attack fiercely especially to Derek.

Super hero name: Lighted Frost

Part: Sweetest and energetic

Outfit: Black denim jeans with a sliver chain hanging over the left pocket. A dark orangish-yellow tank top with a black biker's jacket over it. Lastly, black sneakers with dark orangish-yellow laces and bottoms.

Counterpart: Glimmering Topaz/ Claire

ROWDYRUFF BOYS

Name: Masahiro

Age: 16

Appearance: Auburn hair and red eyes. He has a toned body and has a six pack. He is very muscular. He is 6'6

Background: He is the oldest triplet. His brothers are Riko and Kyo. He still adores his sweets. He has a fast metabolism along with all the other guys. He is the leader out of his group and usually works with Devon. He gets along with everyone.

Super hero name: Hard Brick

Part: Leader

Counterpart: Hyper Blossom/ Momoko

Name: Kyo

Age: 16

Appearance: Black hair and forest green eyes. He has a toned body and has a six pack. He is very muscular. He is 6'2

Background: He loves all sports and enjoys skateboarding. He loves to win and absolutely hates losing. He loves meat and loves to kick ass, especially villains. He is stubborn and has a short temper.

Super hero name: Hard Brick

Part: fighter and strongest

Counterpart: Powered Buttercup/ Kauro

Name: Riko

Age: 16

Appearance: Blonde hair and blue eyes. He has a toned body and has a six pack. He is very muscular. He is 5'9.

Background: He loves all animals and art. He can be very emotional and is very gentle. If he is angered he will not to be one to be messed with. He now knows how to stand up for herself, but he still depends on her friends.

Super hero name: Explosive Boomer

Part: Sweetest and energetic

Counterpart: Rolling Bubbles/ Miyako


	2. Prologue: Present Day

That day when THEY disappeared everything started going downhill for the girls. Then one day they had appeared right before their eyes, but something was different they weren't the same and the girls knew it.

The girls were backed into the alleyway scared for their lives. Why were they back? What did they want with them? The girls reached down for their compacts and soon realized they weren't there. They look up and see them smirking at their prey holding the compacts in their hands tauntingly.

In a flash they were all pressed up against the alleyway walls. As the girls looked into their old lover's eyes they noticed red rings around their irises. The girls knew that the guys they once loved were changed for the better or for the worse, but they may never know. The girls had no control in the way all of it played out. They were left defenseless and vulnerable to the hands of the boys that they had thought they'd known.

They soon realized that these boys they first met in high school were the same no longer. As they continued to stare at the guy's faces they noticed a glint of white peeking out from below the upper lip. As the puzzle pieces of what the boys now were came together, it was too late for the girls to try to get away. The fangs were now protruding more and getting closer and closer to the neck of their preys.

The girls soon felt a feeling of a needle lightly touching their neck until they felt a burning sensation as the fangs of the boys entered their neck. They screamed out in pain as they felt themselves getting weaker from the lack of blood. When the fangs left their necks the pain went away as they started losing consciousness. As they started drifting into the tempting darkness of unconsciousness they heard one last thing from the monsters they once considered their own. "Your mine now."


	3. Chapter One: New Ruffs and Puffs

**Jackie's P.O.V: One year earlier**

Well today is my first day of high school along with my sisters. It's been over a year now since my sisters and I got our super abilities. Well now to start the year off with wearing a super cute outfit picked by the one and truly, me. I'm wearing a mid-thigh sparkly white skirt and a light pink tank top with a jean jacket over it. I have white ballet flats that lace up to my knees on. My hair is down and it reaches to the end of my shirt. I look at the mirror once more and I start to twirl while giggling.

"Jackie, get your butt down here. Time for your favorite breakfast and once we're done we're leaving." yelled Claire.

I squeal to myself. My favorite breakfast is a bowl of strawberries, mango pieces, peach pieces, cherries, blackberries, raspberries, and blueberries in vanilla yogurt. I start drooling just thinking of it. I run downstairs stumbling a bit when I hit the last step. I grab my bowl of fruit and yogurt and begin to eat it. I finish last since I was savoring the flavor and I got the most. I set my bowl in the sink and we head off to school.

As we walk my sisters and I are talking about how nervous we are for our first day of high school. We weren't paying attention to what was in front of us and we walk into something hard.

**Bree's P.O.V**

"Owww! My head hurts. What did I bump into, a bunk of misplaced poles?" I groaned. Suddenly I stop after hearing snickering. Poles don't snicker. Who are these jerks? I look up and gasp. It was involuntary. The guy in front of me was amazingly handsome. He had brunette hair like me and my sisters. Actually all of them did. What really caught my attention was the color of his eyes. They were navy blue like mine, but darker. They were practically mesmerizing. They had the look of mystery and I love mysteries. He smirked when he noticed me staring at him. A light blush brushed across my cheeks.

"Why, who are these beautiful young ladies?" the one with intense blue eyes asked.

"Hmph. None of your business stranger dude." I replied.

"Please?" The one with burnt orange eyes asked. It looked like he was pleading Claire. It looks like she's about to give in. Oh no.

"I give up." Woah, when was Jackie even in an intense stare off? Wow. "I'm Jackie and these are my sisters. The one with light orange eyes is Claire, my younger sister. The one with the light navy blue eyes is Bree, she's the oldest. Just to let you know she's only older than me by six minutes." Why, why, why did she give up so easily? Now I did not like the way the guys were looking at my sisters and I. Their eyes were filled with lust and I think love in their eyes. I quickly trudged forward with my sisters following close behind, but then a pair of arms wrapped around my waist.

"Where are you going my little kitty. You aren't going anywhere without me, that I know of. Little kittens get lost without guidance, you should now that."

"One, my name is not kitty, its Bree! Two, I'm not going anywhere with you! Three, I don't go places with total strangers!" I scream while squirming.

**Claire's P.O.V**

"Oh, our bad. I'm Cole. The one with dark navy blue eyes is Devon and the one with burnt orange eyes is Derek."

"Well we gotta get going. We have school in" I check my watch, "fifteen minutes." I stated.

"Which school" Cole asks.

"None ya." Bree says.

"Pokie Oaks High." Jackie says.

"Jackie, we are so going to slap you once we get out of these demonic arms of theirs." Bree says.

"Yeah." I agree. "Can we go now at least?"

"Eh, eh, eh. Like we said, you aren't going anywhere without us. It's just our luck though. We're going to the same school with our cousins. I hope we're all in the same classes." Devon said. He then winked at Bree and she started blushing. Wait, BREE IS BLUSHING! OH MY GOD! I think Bree has a wittle crush on Devon. I'll have to pester her about it later.

"Oh god. Why do we have to deal with you faggots." said Bree. What I didn't expect next blew my mind. Before I could respond, Derek cut me off with a thing that will get his balls cut off later.

**Bree's P.O.V**

Right after I said that Devon spun me around so I was facing him. He started leaning in and my eyes widened. Then his lips crashed onto me. It wasn't rough and forceful, it was actually passionate and I kind of liked it. I started to join the kiss until I remembered who it was and pushed him off me with a big red blush rushing to my cheeks.

"You stole my first kiss, you baka! I hate you, you fuckin' yarou!" I screamed. I yanked my sisters out of the demon's grasps and we sped off like our lives depended on it.

The thing last thing I had heard from Devon was just remember you joined in on the kiss. Ughh, could it get any more complicated for me.

**Devon's P.O.V**

I smirk as I see her body running off with her sisters.

"Dude, you like that Shiny Powerpuff Girl don't you. Why else would you kiss her?" as Derek.

"W-w-what are you talking about? I just kissed her just to annoy her. I won't fall in love with the enemy." I lied.

"Yeah, suuure dude, suuure. Stuttering is not an effect of being caught." Cole points out.

I also saw you enjoying that kiss you gave her." Derek smirked, "You're in l-o-v-e." I blushed slightly, "Ha, you blushed. It's sooo true."

"Well, I know you like your counterparts too. I saw you giving little "presents" to your counterparts. You just couldn't keep your hands off of them. No more blackmail on me anymore." I stated with a smirk while they both looked away with a small blush.

**Momoko's P.O.V**

"Where the heck are they?" Kauro asks angrily as she paced around the girls in a circle.

"There they are." Miyako says pointing off into the distance. In two minutes tops they were next to us panting.

"Sorry guys. We got caught up with … umm …. uhh …. perverted guys. They kinda harassed us." Bree said.

"Oh, oh, oh. I'll kill them. It won't be quick and painless, oh no, it will be slow and painful. I will savor the feeling of their blood on my hands and their begging for mercy will be music to my ears." Kauro said evilly. We all backed up nervously with o_0 faces.

"Wait, Kauro, just wait. Bree was blushing, so that that must mean she likes him. Huh, huh, huh. You like him don't you" Claire asked mockingly.

"W-w-what are you talking about? Pshh, like I would fall for a douche like him. Don't worry Kauro, next time I can and will destroy him." Kauro pouts in response, "Don't worry you can help."Bree said cheerily.

"Yippee. I get to kick some ass!" yelled Kauro happily. I giggled at Kauro's happiness for a good fight.

"Come on guys. Let's get to class." I cheered. I started skipping off with my friends close behind as we entered the school..

**Miyako's P.O.V**

I giggle on my way to class. When I look around I see so many boys goggling over my friends and I. Losers.

I remember in middle school I was a crybaby and couldn't carry my own weight. That all changed once I entered high school. I can now take care of all the perverted guys that try to hit on me. I sweat drop after seeing that the guys are still looking at us sneakily while Kauro gives then death glares.

"Oooh, here is our class." I squealed childish. We walk into our class and we all sit in the back row next to each other.

**Claire's P.O.V**

The class starts and no sign of him. I guess Kami likes to prove me wrong when he walks in with five other guys. My face heats up and it's all because of the encounter this morning.

**Flashback Starts**

I got interrupted watching my sister's little love fest when Derek tightened his grip on my waist. I struggle to get out of his grip, but failed epically. That made me lose all of my pride. I was now feeling really uncomfortable. "You are not leaving until I give you a few… um… presents." Derek said suspiciously with a slight blush. I wonder what he is talking about when I then feel some light pressure on my neck.

I put two and two together and figure out he's kissing it. My cheeks start flaring with heat as embarrassment kicks in. He kisses my cheek and when he is about to kiss my lips I'm pulled away. I was saved by Bree.

**Flashback Ends**

My head is down, but I know he's staring at me. I take a peek and catch his eye. Damn it why did he have to be watching me still. I see his brothers and the others staring at my sisters and friends. Why can't they just leave us alone.

**Kauro's P.O.V**

What are the Rowdyruffs doing here? Why the hell is Butch staring at me like that? Why are his brothers staring at their counterparts? Damn weird, perverted, creepy stalkers. I slam my head on my desk along with Bree. I peek over wondering why she doing that. Oh my god. Those other three guys must be the harassing perverts.

I look up to see Butch still staring at me, but this time with a smirk. What the hell is he planning?

They start talking, but I ignore them. It can't be that important. I start to fall asleep.

**Jackie's P.O.V**

Oh my god, the boys that kissed us are here. Why, why, why does kami hate us? I look up to see Cole smirking at me then nudges the boys next to him. He points to my sisters, friends, and I. Why these guys, the ones that harassed us. Ugh, I hate my life.

"Can you boys please tell us a few things about yourselves to the class, please?" asked Ms. Keane.

"My name is Masahiro. I like sweets and the color red. I am the oldest out of my brothers." Wow, kind of like Momoko.

"Yo, my name is Kyo. I like skateboarding and playing soccer. I'm the second oldest." I wonder what Kauro thinks about this.

"Hey, I'm Riko. I like to draw and play with animals. I'm the youngest brother and these are our cousins who are also triplets." Him and Miyako would make a cute couple.

"Hi, I'm Devon. I'm the oldest triplet. I like to draw and write. I also like sweets." Woah, that sounds like Bree exactly.

"Hello, I'm Cole. I love to perform, but I can't do speeches. I'm also an amazing rapper and very out-going." What the –bleeep—. How is he like me? How the heck is that rapist like me **dramatic mind pause** Nooooooooooo! Lol that was fun.

"Yo, I'm Derek. I like to play soccer and I can't wait to join the band here. Oh, and a little warning for you all. I get sugar rushes real easily and when I'm on one I can cause destruction real easily." Wow, it's like he's Claire's male twin. Those two working together on a sugar rush could probably destroy the world. I sweat drop at the thought.

**Derek's P.O.V**

I see my soon to be girl sitting over there. The more I look at her the more I feel my face heating up. I mentally slap myself. I cannot fall in love with her. A villain guys cannot fall in love with a really cute heroine. I feel the blush creeping up again. I can't help it anymore, I really like her.

"Okay boys, please fill in any empty seats." All my brothers and "cousins" sit in front of our counterparts. This is going to be a fun year. "Well boys you're going to be shown around by the girls sitting behind you."

Oh it just got even better. For some odd reason our counterparts are behind us. How weird**. **I smirk.

"Boys these girls will be your guides for the rest of the year. You may not leave their sides because as I presume you all have the same classes with your guide." I hear our counterparts groan in annoyance. Then I realize the Powerpuff Girls Z and Shiny Powerpuff Girls Z are getting glared at by the girls and we are getting glared at by the boys. Oh joy, new enemies. At least I have my Claire bear next to me.

I turn around and face her."Hi my love. Do you want to make out like my brother Devon did to your sister?" I smirked when I saw her blush, so cute. "So is that a yes or a no? I hope to god you say yes cause you're so cute."

"Oh hell no. You did not just call me cute." Claire said as I see in her eyes an evil glint and it looks like she is ready to bite me when Bree calls out. Thank god, I thought.

"Claire don't bite him. You don't know where he's been. He could have a poisonous disease that could kill you since he is a rapist." Luckily the teacher wasn't here since she was at a meeting. I'm suddenly pissed.

"Devon, keep your girl in check." I say with a smirk as Bree gives me her death glare.

**Devon's P.O.V**

After Derek said that I get up, sit down right next to Bree in her chair, and pull her closer to me.

"So are you going to be a good girl or am I going to have to punish you?" I purred in her ear causing her to blush which always made me want to kiss her more. Time to succumb to my wants. I turn her head to face me and softly plant my lips on hers.

**Jackie's P.O.V**

I'm watching the argument between Claire and Derek in amusement. I see Claire bite Derek, drawing blood. In our family she was always considered part vampire even if they aren't real "Claire we now need to get you a whole round of shots. You never can be too safe if it involves them" I point to the guys and realize that Bree and Devon are kissing again. I let out a giggle since I'm the only one who has noticed. They pull apart and I look away.

Claire responds with a shrug. "It was worth it. He kind of tasted like a gummy bear." I burst into a fit of giggles. I could see Derek was trying not laugh while his cousins, brothers, my friends, and my sisters were clutching their stomachs from laughing so hard. I then feel those demonic arms that I despise with my life wrap around my waist again

**Flashback Starts**

Demonic arms wrap around my waist tightly. One arm lifted to caress my cheek while his other arm is still tightly around my waist pulling me closer to him. I wanted to bite his hand so, so, so much. He starts kissing up my neck, to my cheek, and then his lips crash down on mine.

After a minute I come back to my senses. I push him away quickly with a big red blush splattered across my cheeks. Then I feel Bree pull me away from him. Hallelujah.

**Flashback Ends**

I see Cole leaning in and out of sheer terror I kick him in the balls. I quickly run off while Cole falls to his knees cringing. I grab my sisters and my lunches.

My sisters and I all had something different. In my bento I had olive pizza slice, sour cream and onion chips, cherry tomatoes, and triple chocolate german cake. Claire had shrimp scampi, cooked broccoli, and then three different kinds of fudge. Bree has raw tuna, salmon, and eel sushi, a mix of cooked vegetables, and chocolate covered strawberries. I'm so glad we always share our lunches.

I run off with our lunches and grab my sisters away from those pervs. Then we help our friends escape. They quickly grab their lunches and lead us up to the roof.

**Miyako's P.O.V**

We lead our friends to the roof we found while exploring the school. No one, I think, knows about this place. I hope those guys don't find this place, well, except Riko. Making sure no one was following us we head to the rood. We sit down on the edge and open up our lunches. We start to eat and I notice that Claire, Bree, and Jackie share theirs which was so kawaii, such a close sibling bond.

Suddenly I head the creak of the door and we all whip our heads to the door's direction and there they were.

"Oh god. What are you all doing here? It's our break and we want a break from you perverts!" Kauro exclaims angrily.


	4. Chapter Two: Lunch with Girls

**Masahiro's P.O.V**

"Oh, we're here to hang out with our girls. What else?" stated Kyo.

"How long is it going to take for you to understand I'm not your girl. Heck, I'm no one's girl!" exclaimed Kauro. 

"Oh now, now Kauro. That may be true now, but in the near future you will fall for me like all the other girls, but unlike the other girls you will be mine. That's a promise." Stated Kyo.

"My girl?! MY GIRL?! OH YOU ARE SO DEAD, YAROU!" Kauro screamed with a tick mark planted on her forehead.

"Oh no, she cracked. Oh god Butch your dead." Riko says. He realizes what he said as he slapped his hand over his mouth. Damn it, Boomer just gave away our covers. Now our enemies know who we are. I look at their faces they didn't look shocked or scared. Why aren't they scared?

"Why aren't you scared?" I asked slightly confused.

"We have our own secrets. The only question I have is who are those guys?" Momoko asks as she points to Derek, Cole, and Devon.

I looked at them curiously wondering if I should actually say anything they shrug meaning we really don't care. "They are the Shining Rowdyruff Boys. Counterparts of the Shiny Powerpuff Girls." I explained.

**Derek's P.O.V**

"I'm Lighted Frost, Cole is Gleaming Blake, and Devon is Glowing Blaze." I saw all the girls get up. "Why aren't you scared though?"

They leaned forward and put their pointer finger to their lips and said "Our little secret that only we know." They started walking away then they turned around and giggled. That just made my day. Claire was so cute.

They turned back around and walked into the building. All of the sudden we hear a beeping sound. Then two people said, "Come on girls. We have to find a new spot to transform. We can't let them know who we are. They would probably kill us." Well we do know who you are, at least we think we do. I then suddenly hear running. Super-hearing comes in handy a lot.

I motion my brothers and "cousins" to follow me. Once we stand up we take off in a run. We run around the whole school and find no trace of them. They work fast.

The whole day went by fast and they never showed up. They didn't even look fazed by it. I guess we have to corner them tomorrow. Tonight we must plan.


End file.
